User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
UTC, the of , . Have a nice day!}} Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #::lolol, i read standing ovulation:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:52, 11 August 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) #Yay, userboxes! Yay, helping me get my signature! Yay, hopefully painting me an icon for my skill! Yay Chaos! The Paintballer (T/ ) #She insulted RA. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:33, 7 August 2007 (CDT) #:Woot to that! --Gimmethegepgun 07:57, 8 August 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe ;) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) #lol, i like your life userbox Entropy ;-)--Talos of Flanders 18:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) # Thanks for your speedy response to the Frostmaw Burrows issue. I was happy with the outcome of the confrontation, and its good to see that there are people here who can take a third party view on an issue and make a decision. The Black Leach 04:24, 7 October 2007 (UTC) # Kinda nice page i can say, and your comments -->ftw<-- good Also userboxes rocks =] --Korineczek 15:53, 18 October 2007 (UTC) #:You voted twice! (T/ ) 01:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) #One of the few guildwikieans on my list of people I would feel insulted if hit by a warrior frenzy-healsig besides rellik, readem and some other people. This is actually a complement, despite what I said seems like a contradiction. Oh, insert Hobson's choice request for more AB here. Flechette 10:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) #I am indecisive, so I get to sign all three categories.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) #Has 2 amazing userboxes, the tiger one and the phailing life one. Bravo. --Shadowcrest 19:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. -The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cheese Slaya or perhaps Readem #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #::Actually Entropy, I remember quite clearly saying that. When I didn't have an account, and was signing like dis ~Readem :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::O rly? I went to the anon's contribs and saw a lot to Cheese Slaya's personal page, I think...or something like that...so I figured it was him. If you say so, though, then I dunno. I suppose by now it is not an IP you use so I guess we will never know, hehe. :) In any case I fixed the tag. (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #::::"Meepmeep, unfavored cuz I can :P" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lulz, bit late now :) (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #I am indecisive, so I get to sign all three categories.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) # Because you won't marry me --Blue.rellik 22:54, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #:I lol'd. (T/ ) 23:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #NEADS MOAR ARCHIVES!!! (squish!)-- (Talk) ( ) 13:39, 22 September 2007 (CDT) #Cuz you're an admin and I ain't :'( 16:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Info Sorry I haven't been on GWiki much lately, there has been too much to do in GW itself...making up for lost time in EotN. I'll get around to contacting people about those items sooner or later. And after November, most college application worries are over so I should be more free. Props to Auron and PanSola for doing administrative stuff while I was away :) (T/ ) 06:00, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ? Entropy, Why revert my edits to Create, Animate and summon? All of the information was correct, minions are animated. spirits are created. allies are summoned. Also the celestial assassin skill is part of the animate minion quick reference.... you reverted the article and I'd appreciate an explaination. For your convenience and not to "dirty up" your user talk page you can move this to my talk page and remove it from your own. The Black Leach 08:55, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Create, Animate, and Summon are indistinguishable terms which all have essentially the same meaning. Animate has the special connotation of being tied to minions, however. That's it. I'm not sure what your edits were trying to achieve because you made a whole new article (which is an unlikely search term) and linked to it with something like "Not what you were looking for? Go here", which is...bad. :We can compromise - the individual articles for Create, Animate, and Summon can each have a short blurb about how each is used to refer to a specific type of creation, etc. However they still should all be related to each other since aside from Animate they mean the same thing basically. :Oh and I don't care about people posting to my talkpage, I mean that's what it's there for...you have an issue to bring up with me, not vice versa, so logically this is where the post belongs. (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) So how do you justify animate being separate while Explosive Growth clearly says create and it effects animated minions? And by the same token, create and summon, which you grouped together clearly are not the same because Explosive Growth has no effect on asura summons. Your judgement is clouded at best on the issue. The Black Leach 21:19, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :I fail to see how a single skill's effects can be used to determine who is right or wrong in the debate. You say animate, create, and summon are all different and separate; I say that they are essentially the same and that Explosive Growth needs a reword. If my judgment is clouded, perhaps you'd best take the issue to someone else. (T/ ) 23:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :"Create" is the generic term for any method of making creatures; the way that article is currently, it explains how Create includes Animate and Summon. The way you had written it left out that explanation. :"Animate" is only for minions, which is stated right in the article. There's also a handy like to the Animate skills quick-reference, without being too vague. :"Summon" refers to many of the same things "Create" does, thus the redirect. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 23:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::To clarify that actually; "Summon" also refers to a few skills that don't actually "Create" creatures. Create includes Animate, and some Summons are also Creates. it's simply a matter of wording. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 00:00, 6 November 2007 (UTC) What I am getting at, is that the words may mean something similar in real-life context, however in-game, they clearly have their own characteristics, and I feel that they should have their own pages. AND a disambiguation page. Since when is having extra information bad for a wikipedia?The Black Leach 07:00, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Rawr How does one go about banning, if they were an admin? Do they have guidelines to follow or anything? Just curious. Anyways, if you can, ban 172.203.207.29 . These are , if you were going to go look. Really irritating. Now I'm gonna have to watch RC all day just to make sure he doesn't get away with any of his crap. :P --Shadowcrest 22:24, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :EDIT- More specifically, what are your guidelines to banning IP's? If there are any. --Shadowcrest 22:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Auron banned him :). Guess that takes care of that. --Shadowcrest 01:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hurrah! Hurrah! Flechette 06:18, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::/agree --Shadowcrest 06:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) There are no real guidelines for banning...As opposed to deletion, where we have policies, users can be banned for anything which an admin determines is bad usage of Wiki priviledges. It is best if you are breaking something like NPA or 1RV or such. However, let's say there was some user who went around adding a one line break in random articles. That isn't breaking any policies and it's not exactly spam. However it is disruptive and meaningless and not helpful to GWiki, so I could ban them if they didn't stop. In the case of vandals, there really isn't much you need for provocation. People like Auron usually give them a warning on their Talk page first before banning, if they only have one or two offenses. But if it's a mass vandal then you don't need to say anything...just ban. This is the power of admin discretion. (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) *ahem* Hurrah! Hurrah! Flechette 07:28, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Tapestry Shred Just leaving this to let you know I have A Tapestry Shred I am willing to give up. I'm never going to use it anyways. PM me in game, Kalle Damos, I'm on most of the time, have very little life. -Kalle Damos :Okay, that makes 4 I think. Just need two more. Thanks! (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I can get on now and give you one. Lord Belar 23:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Will add you too. I think I will have more than I need, now :) (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Signature How would I check if its over 19px? And its not an image, though I suppose its still subject to the same rules. I changed the size down. --Shadowcrest 19:46, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Ugh hard to read:P but a cool signature~;) 20:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) This is 19px by 19px, if your sig is taller than that it's too tall still :) (T/ ) 21:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well it wouldn't be hard to read if I could have left it over 19 pix.. =P --Shadowcrest 21:59, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::ShadyGuy (or should I say guy who used to be Sigm@) has vision problems. He thought my old sig was hard to read too. Yours is still easy to read Shadowcrest, dunno what he's on about :) (T/ ) 22:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's currently 70 x 11 px. It can still get taller ;) reanor 00:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::BZZT! Image sigs can only be 50px wide.../fail :P (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Its still not a image. /pwn :) --Shadowcrest 00:05, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Category What's the category that's like Category:Reseach needed or something? I can't find it.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) : Research needed. That the right one? --Shadowcrest 20:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::yup, thanks, Entropy!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, if I'm gonna stalk her talk page I might as well answer questions for her while she's not here :P . ftw. --Shadowcrest 20:26, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::JediRogue stalks my page, but she doesn't answer questions fore me! Not that anyone ever asks me questions or anything.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I asked you a question. Once. And btw why is this conversation on Entropy's talk page? =P --Shadowcrest 20:30, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Because we stalk her?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ofc. /duh. And did you see she went all sig-police on me :( --Shadowcrest 20:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Entrooperz unite! 20:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed! --Shadowcrest 20:34, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::A little late to the party here, didn't I tell you that some sig-policia would show up?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yuppers. She said it was over 19 pixels and thus illegal. Depressing. --Shadowcrest 20:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Entropy... ASSEMBLE!! Anyway.. some IP changed The Elusive Golemancer and Against the Charr articles to change their reward to have different reputation point rewards in HM. While I am virtually certain they don't, I'm not positive. Perhaps you know? --Shadowcrest 21:34, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :I have done those quests but I don't keep track of minor details like that, so sorry...I don't know. (T/ ) 21:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Dictionary How do you like the way I set up the TOC for the Dictionary/Glossary page-thing? Good?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:03, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :You would never have done that if you hadn't seen me editing the Glossary article, but yeah, it's good :P (T/ ) 22:04, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I would have never done it if I didn't see you editing Template:IndexBox, cuz I check just about EVERYTHING that goes through recent changes.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::And you know what, now I can use that as an example! Yay! (T/ ) 22:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Entropy Slave I have created a new pre char named "Entropys Tapestry" just to "farm" you some tapestry shreds. How nice of me.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :/Wow is all I can say, I only needed 6...already received two, and another 4 are already on route. But thanks anyways! Maybe if I ever get around to making another Prophecies character... (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I made it a long time ago, I guess you can modify it to fit your slavery. reanor 12:20, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Everyone is sucking up to you It seems that after a few people offered to give you items, everyone and their grandma, their pet dog, their neighbours and local school principals want to give you stuff. What's even worse is that even I''' gave away stuff to you and that's what really pisses me off. Or maybe I'm just in a bad mood. I hate you all --Blue.rellik 03:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :We love you too. :D Lord Belar 03:39, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'll suck up to you if you suck up to me... I'll match your every donation to my cause! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 04:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah I think it's strange too Rellik. I guess it just goes to show that if you never ask you dunno what you'll get...Personally I would enjoy giving away stuff that others need, but no one else seems to have a Wishlist. Or, it's for rare stuff like greens that I can't afford to just give away. I'm not that rich :P (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I should make a wishlist. More moar and more IDSs or maybe giving my miniature kunnavang level 100 breath of fire and varesh enchantment collapse, this wouldn't be OP as you can't use miniatures in PvP. I am willing to give rellik some black dye if he needs sucking up to. Flechette 07:26, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::And I'll use it to blacken your eye --Blue.rellik 07:34, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fine then, no black dye, just use Skull Crack. Flechette 07:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Wait, wait! :::::: :::::::+''' :::::: :::::::+''' :::::: ::::::: =''' ::::::Blackened Eye Flechette 07:46, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :That sounds like a rather painful thing to invite someone to do :P :PS: I have a Demonslaying Pommel lying about and something else if Entropy needs more things :) Jennalee 11:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hold it, I asked for those black dyes first! BTW, I only need 1 more now:P '''reanor 12:17, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, but you are not rellik, rellik is rellik. = P (rocket science, isn't it?) As for letting someone give me a black eye is easy, actually letting them is hard without breaking something, possibly an arm. Flechette 12:36, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wait...That sounded like if they gave me a black eye I may have a broken arm. I assure you, tis will be me doing the arm-breaking. Flechette 12:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually it sounds like you're on something. reanor 12:40, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not really. Quite an expected response in my personal experience of the arm-breaking type of girls when certain guys known to them get on their bad side (and you can probably guess who's included on that list) :P. Quite deserved, too, for wasting dyes like that. Maybe Rellik just needs a big, bonecrushing hug to cure him of that foul mood :P Jennalee 16:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm fine now, I just got Grandmaster Cartographer for Elona for Blue Rellik and I'm now starting Vanquishing Tyria. I must say the 4 man areas are very fun to vanquish, I miss the smaller teams --Blue.rellik 03:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Bad News That IP 172.214.112.129 will be back soon, I'm afraid. He was the one I asked about/was banned yesterday, just under a different IP this time. :( --Shadowcrest 01:00, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Boo! Hiss! Flechette 05:28, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Signature? ::Several people are in different minds about this, but I thought that i should ask an admin, and your the closest one avaliable it right off of marco's talk page =P, Is my signature a suitable size? ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, not again... reanor 17:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm taking a guess that it's a bit tall. Now don't ask me why I'm still up at this hour... Jennalee 17:39, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::60 x 12 px reanor 18:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC)